The Forgotten Memory
by KyraSage
Summary: What happens when almost-nineteen year old Ed regains memory of a time five years back when he did something terrible in a town far out west? Everybody seems to know what happened, but kept him in the dark; so how will relationships be effected and will he be able to continue on when he learns the truth of his one Forgotten Memory? (2.5 years after promised day[FMAB])


**This is just a story I thought up while throwing up in the bathroom...of all times to come up with story... xD **

**This won't be super long-probably four or five chapters or so. more than likely nothing over 10000 words for the whole story...think of it kinda like a multi-chapter one-shot.**

**also, this contains lots of angst and hurt...just as a little warning. not much in this chapter, but definitely a lot in all the others.**

**~Sage~**

* * *

_"Stop it! Please!" Lanny screamed, yanking on the chains that were holding her on the wall. She thrashed around, blood and tears flying away from her face as it swept from side to side in sheer agony._

_"Stop it you MONSTER, let him go, stop it!" Lanny kept on screaming, even though she knew full well that the boy would not listen to her. Her head dropped as more tears slid down her face._

_"Please..." She whispered, hoping that maybe, just maybe...he would stop. At the sound of a horrific scream however, her head shot up, her eyes widening as blood was splashed onto her face. In front of her the boy stood and turned from the corpse, his cold eyes piercing through her soul._

_"You Killed him, HOW COULD YO-" Her words were cut off at his blood caked blade slid smoothly into her throat. Blood gurgled up around the wound and the last thing she saw were the golden eyes glaring at her before everything went dark._

* * *

"One ticket to Fafaus please."

The lady behind the counter smiled and handed a ticket to the golden-haired man- who dipped his head in thank you. He turned and faced his wife, who was still frowning. He wasn't quite sure why, he had gone on plenty of trips before, but this one seemed to really trouble her. She looked painfully up at him and spoke softly.

"Are you sure you have to go? Why don't you stay here a bit, catch up, play with the kids, help out around the house?"

He smiled fondly at her and proceeded to embrace her in a strong hug.

"It's only a small trip, Winry. I'll be back in no time, then we can spend a lot of time together, okay?"

"Mmm."

Winry closed her eyes and dug her face into Edward's chest, trying to keep tears from falling. She knew there was no stopping him. He had planned this trip a while back and was quite excited for it since it wasn't for work. She just wished he had never seen it on the map.

"Don't forget to oil your leg." She said, releasing herself from the embrace to glare at him, trying to hide her sorrow. Thankfully, it was enough to keep Ed's attention away and he rummaged through his bag, grumbling. He pulled out a small oiling can and shook it in her face.

"I've got the can, I won't forget to use it."

There was a loud whistle and Ed quickly tossed the can back into his bag. He saw Winry's eyes darken and leaned in close.

"Its okay Winry, stop worrying. Ill be fine, I've always been fine. If you know of anything that's happened, it shouldn't effect me. It is not for the military and I've never even been there after all, so what could be so bad?"

He leaned in farther and lightly kissed her forehead, but she still kept her head bowed. He gave a quick farewell and went to board his train.

A tear slid down Winry's face and her hands clenched beside her as the train pulled out of the station. She should have done more to stop him, so why did she freeze up? Why didn't she try harder to get him stay- give a better excuse or even just demand him stay? Why had she just let him go like that? Now...now he would find out the truth. The horrific truth everybody had kept safe from him all these years. It was the truth of Ed's worst living nightmare, and once he came back..._if _he came back...She wasn't sure she would be able to even look at him; he probably wouldn't even want to look at anybody or have anybody look at him anyways.

She took a shaky breath and exited the Resembool train station, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had to stay strong. They had a one year old girl and a six month old boy she had to care for, and she couldn't do that if she was broken, because she knew that Edward would be broken for a long time after this trip.

* * *

**Okay...so this is the end of the first part. I know it seems a bit confusing right now, but it will make more sense later on ;)**


End file.
